Unexpected
by WhiteNightRain
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha. He's come to see someone. The most unexpected person. Rated M for language, stalking, lemon etc. Has Sakura hate. Pairings: KakaIru. For others you have to read to find out.


One sided pairing: SakuSasu

Pairing: SasuNaru

_Unexpected_

"Sa-sasuke-kun..." said the pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi as she stared at the tall pale figure with ebony hair and eyes. She then latched onto him sobbing. "Sasuke-kun! You came back for me!" she bawled gripping him tighter. Just a few feet behind the sobbing kunoichi known as Sakura, was a blond ninja with cerulean eyes and tan skin. His name was Naruto. He just stood there. 'Sasuke, came back of his own free will,' at that thought he smiled, but then frowned again,'but...he came back for Sakura.' and on that note, the kitsune left the Hokage's office, leaving everyone confused. 'Why would he leave?' thought the Godaime, known as 'granny Tsunade' by Naruto. 'Unless...!' Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. 'Unless, Naruto loves Sasuke! Oh shit, that would explain it! ...I'll let them sort this out by themselves.' thought the blond Hokage sitting back down in her chair.

"So Sasuke." she said leaning forward placing her arms on the large wooden desk. "Why should I believe that you are really back here of your own free will and not on a mission to spy on us." questioned the Godaime. "Lady Tsunade, if Sasuke-kun said it then it must be true-" but Sakura was cut off. "Shut up Sakura! You, you would believe anything Sasuke said. You are the kind he could easily manipulate. Shut the hell up and let me do my job!" said the Godaime, pissed that Sakura had made Naruto, who is like a grandson to her, sad enough to leave without even speaking a word.

"Let me prove myself." said the raven staring at the ground. "And how do you plan to do that?" Tsunade asked waiting for a reply. "By apologizing to the one whom I hurt the most, the one most important to me." Sasuke said looking up at the Godaime. "Hm... do as you wish. But, if there are any signs of betrayal, you _will_ be terminated. Do you understand?" said the honey eyed Hokage while spinning the chair to face the direction of the large window that would be behind her. "Yes, I do." said the raven. "Then you are free to go." said Tsunade not giving him a second look. Then Sasuke left the room with Sakura following closely behind him. "So Sasuke-kun, go on and apologize to your most important person." Sakura said blushing. "I'm going to, as soon as I find them." Sasuke said walking towards the exit. "Wait, but Sasuke! I'm right here!" Sakura said. "Yes I know where you are. I came back for Naruto, not for you. And now while I'm still calm, leave me alone, you bitch." and with those words, Sasuke walked off.

'Sasuke finally came back, but he wants to be with Sakura...' Naruto thought while walking sadly through the village. Sure people stopped hating him, hell they even started worrying about him, but none of it mattered if Sasuke didn't care about him. Then out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke running towards him. 'Shit! He must want to mess with me! Well I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore!' and with that thought, Naruto ran off. 'Why is he running from me?' Sasuke thought as he picked up the speed, still chasing Naruto.

"Whew, I lost him." Naruto said tired. Sasuke sure was persistent at times. Then, Naruto thought it was too quiet(lone roads what are you gonna do?), so he started singing.

"Yume ni made mita you na sekai de,

arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai,

mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo,

iitai koto wa iwanakucha,

kaerimichi yuugure no basutei,

ochikonda senka ni bai bai bai,

kimi no fighting pose misenai gao,

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa,

arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichijyo

demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de,

tama ni kuyandari shiteru,

sonna rolling days!

Kitto uso nante sou kimi o motanai no,

all my loving sou janakya yatterannai,

yume ni made mita you na sweet love,

koibitotachi wa kakuregao sagasu no,

demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga,

tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no lonely days,

hoh, yeah, hoh,

tsumazuitatte way to go, yeah yay,

dorodoroke rolling star."

While he was singing, Naruto wandered into an alley way. "Shit. I should look where I'm going." As Naruto turned around to walk out, he came face to face with Sasuke. "Naruto, you know that you have a beautiful voice." Sasuke said walking closer to Naruto. Each step Sasuke took forward, Naruto took a step back. Then Sasuke slammed Naruto against a wall, causing Naruto's back to pain from the impact, with his hands pinned above his head.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Naruto said struggling within the Uchiha's grip. Sasuke then shoved his right thigh between both of Naruto's legs and then shoved it up roughly causing Naruto to moan out from both pleasure and pain. "You enjoy that don't you?" Sasuke said continuously shoving his thigh up and down roughly on Naruto's groin. "Sas-sasu-ke...please...please...stop..." Naruto begged. He had a thick sheen of sweat covering his body, an enticing blush spread across his face, his eyes were glazed over with lust and a string of saliva had trickled down his chin from the side of his mouth. Sasuke felt his cock twitch from the sight before him.

"From the look on your face, I don't think you want me to stop." Sasuke said as he put his left hand over the growing bulge in Naruto's pants. "Ohh..." Naruto moaned. "You like that a lot don't you? What about if I do this?" Sasuke said as he started rubbing Naruto's crotch with his hand. "Ohh...Sa-su-sa-suke, please, oh..., st-stop!" Naruto said, uncontrollably moving forward and back on Sasuke's leg. "I'd rather not." Sasuke said smirking. "Wh-what about Sa...ku...ra..." Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke through hazy eyes. "Sakura? She's means nothing to me, I love you and only you." Then Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto.

He licked Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. After a while, Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth. Sasuke could tell this was Naruto's first time from lack of reaction. He couldn't help but feel special, he was the one getting to take away Naruto's virginity. Sasuke's tongue studied every nook and cranny of Naruto's mouth. Then he started swirling his tongue around Naruto's, encouraging it to dance. Slowly, Naruto started moving his tongue along with Sasuke's. They started the battle for dominance, though Naruto was still unsure of what to do, with Sasuke being the victor in the end. The need for oxygen became obvious and they separated, a string of saliva connecting them from their mouths.

"Sasuke...I'm not sure about this..." Naruto said blushing brightly. How could he be? He _is_ an eighteen year old virgin, but Sasuke, though he's just one year older than Naruto, seems to be very certain about this. "Just trust me, Naruto. Don't worry, after this, I'll never leave you again." Sasuke said looking Naruto in the eyes. "...a-alright." Naruto said gripping Sasuke's shoulders. The raven then sat down, dragging Naruto with him, gently pushing the blond against the wall behind him, and unzipped his jacket, letting it fall around his upper arms, and ripped the black tank top he was wearing under the jacket in half, that also framing his upper arms.

Sasuke leaned down and bit the kitsune's pulse point. "Ah!" the blond cried out. After the raven marked Naruto as his, he stated with a smirk, "You're really sensitive to pain, aren't you?" he said pinching and twisting Naruto's nipples. "Hah!!" yelped the kitsune. "Heh." Sasuke smirked. He could tell Naruto was going to be a very vocal lover. The raven then leaned down and captured Naruto's right nub between his teeth and used his left hand to remove the rest of the blond's clothes.

Sasuke then sat up. Yes, he was very satisfied with how well this was going. Naruto was leaning against the wall he was pinned to, panting, sweating and naked. The raven then went between the blond's legs and took half of Naruto's dick into his mouth sucking it, hard. "Haa! Ngh! No, what are you doing?! That's dirty, let go!!" Naruto yelled trying to push Sasuke away. Sasuke simply shoved two fingers up the kitsune's ass and started a scissoring motion with them. "Hah... Ah... Ngh!" Naruto panted as Sasuke continued his ministrations. "Ah!" the kitsune yelped in pain as Sasuke inserted a third finger. 'How can they fit?' thought the blond as Sasuke thrust them in and out slowly.

"Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing..?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke with cautious eyes. "Don't worry Naru, this is the part where I make you feel good. It's a bit rough at first, but don't worry, okay?" the raven replied sitting up and pulling Naruto into his lap. "Uhh..." was the kitsune's uncertain reply. "Naruto, do you trust me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Alright then, so don't worry." Sasuke said lifting Naruto. 'Sasuke is being so kind to me... Maybe he really does love me...' thought the blond wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke, please be gentle." Naruto asked with watery eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." replied the raven.

Sasuke slowly pushed his cock into Naruto until he was fully sheathed inside the blond, being careful not to hurt him. "Hah, hah, ah..." Naruto panted. "Can I move Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his hips, meaning yes. Sasuke lifted Naruto and pressed him against the wall to be supported and slowly pulled out of him and thrust back in. Their pace became faster and harder and their pants and moans became louder.

Then Sasuke hit something inside of Naruto which made the blond see stars. "Ah, Sasuke...do that...again..." moaned the kitsune. 'He really is a virgin.' Sasuke thought as he aimed for Naruto's prostate. "Hah!" Naruto repeatedly moaned as Sasuke continuously hit his prostate. The raven hadn't forgotten about Naruto,he reached between them and grabbed the kitsune's dick and started stroking him. Naruto thought he would die. It all felt so good and so, so right.

"Sasuke...I-I'm...cu-cumming!" Naruto yelled throwing his head back against the wall as he came in Sasuke's hand. Naruto was already so tight, and with the blond's internal walls crushing his cock like that made him come deep within his new lover. Naruto then fell forward into Sasuke's waiting arms. "I love you Naruto." whispered the raven into the kitsune's ear. "I love you too...Sasuke." Naruto said drifting into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Hokage Mansion with Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto~

"So Sasuke, you apologized didn't you?" said the Godaime resting some paperwork on the large desk. "You apologized _real_ good didn't you?" she said resting her chin on her interlaced fingers. Sasuke put his right arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him against his chest so that Naruto had to turn his head to see Tsunade. "Yes I did, and he accepted my apology too. I also would like him to move in with me." Sai's and Sakura's jaws dropped. Kakashi and Iruka chuckled and Tsunade smiled.

"Heh, well Sasuke it seems you're here to stay, and I can imagine why, so I will allow your love to move in with you. You can move in today with Kakashi's help if want to...Naruto." said Tsunade smiling. "Yes I want to." Naruto said hastily. "I suppose Naruto's really good if you want to stay with him for the rest of your life." Sai said giving Naruto a perverted look. "Hey, back off Sai, you know he's mine and mine alone." Sasuke said now holding Naruto possessively.

"Ah, yes I knew you two loved each other. Ever since I first saw you two." Kakashi said still reading his book. "How?" Naruto asked looking over Sasuke's shoulder. "Think about it Naruto. _You_ were the only one who could get any sort of reaction from Sasuke." Iruka said. "Hey Sasuke, you want to borrowing my Cum Cum Paradise to use on Naruto?" Kakashi asked holding up an blue book. "It's yaoi.~" he added throwing the book to Sasuke who caught it easily. Naruto glanced at the book and then turned red as it was rated R.

"Uh, I think I'll try this out now." Sasuke said. Then he and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. Then, all of Konoha found out that it _is_ possible for somebody to screamed that loud from being fucked. "Wow Naruto is an extremely vocal lover, to be able to scream _that_ loud." Kakashi said still reading his book. "Yeah, I wonder if he's alright." Iruka said looking out the window. "I am going to try these new things out on you, come on dolphin." Kakashi said walking out the door. "Don't forget to help Naruto to move into Sasuke's mansion later!" Tsunade called out. "Yeah, yeah." Kakashi yelled.

END (maybe there's a sequel, if y'all want one)

Song: Rolling star by YUI.(Bleach 5th opening)


End file.
